hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Azrily
Azrily is one of the most well trained Sheikah operatives and is often deployed under cover into the most dangerous of battlefields. Physical Characteristics Azrily is a lithe female Sheikah with dark red hair and red eyes under which she wears orange war paint. Powers and Abilities Azrily, much like Akazoo, is a "living" undead after completing the Malmord ritual, and cannot be killed by conventional means, as seen when she survives a direct throwing knife wound to the heart. Personality Much like the Dark Interlopers before her, Azrily is a self-serving and cunning individual born from rebellion against centuries of Sheikah repression. While initially highly loyal to the Royal Family, to the point of being able to resist the brainwashing effects of the Eye of Truth wielded by Agahnim, during the subsequent decades she seemingly becomes jaded and traitorous toward the Kingdom of Hyrule, siding with Akazoo in his plot to destroy it and its people. Her motives remain unknown, though it may be out of simple self-preservation to avoid being killed by the Gohma. Azrily is among the most skilled Sheikah agents, directly engaging Agahnim as well as stealing the Malmord from right under the Sheikah's noses from one of their heavily-guarded reliquaries. History Gerudo Wars In 100 AG, Agahnim attempts to brainwash Azrily with the Eye of Truth and orders her to incapacitate Princess Mahrala Zelda III and Princess Oraiya Zelda IV while he formally declares war on the Gerudo. However, Azrily was immune to the Eye of Truth, so she instead warns Impa of Agahnim's plan before heading to Nal Ordona, where the Princess is repelling an invading Gerudo and Darknut army, to recall her to the capital. Azrily accompanies Zelda, General Kazakk and General Akazoo to the capital, where she accuses him of using the Eye of Truth to fool the Sheikah. Azrily, Impa and Rauru attempt to arrest Agahnim, but he manages to escape to Ganondorf's army stationed near the city in preparation of an assault. Princess Zelda then orders Impa and Azrily to lead the civilians via an underground passage to Vigjaro while she defends the city against the Gerudo. Ganondorf's forces prove to be too powerful for the Hylians, and he eventually manages to corner Zelda into the castle's courtyard and kills her into a duel. With the Princess dead, the last of the garrison surrender to the Gerudo, who is then immediately ordered to leave the city so the Darknuts can occupy it. Impa and Azrily organise a counter attack against Agahnim and Onan soon after their successful takeover of Hyrule Castle. They discover the young Princess Zelda IV in hiding in the castle, and with her help, manage to kill Agahnim and force the Darknuts to retreat. Impa and Azrily hold the city while General Kazakk, Akazoo, Rauru and Darunia pursue the Darknuts westward. Azrily later becomes Akazoo's most trusted friend within the Cadre. Second Golden Age Through Akazoo's ward Agitha, Azrily starts to make contact with the Gohma. When Princess Zelda IV chooses to marry Kazakk instead of Akazoo, causing him to feel cheated and denied the glory he earned in the war, Azrily starts to help him plot to betray the Kingdom of Hyrule. The Return of Sulkaris In 120 AG, when Princess Zelda IV and her daughter are on vacation at Malkariko, Akazoo has Azrily steal the Malmord, an ancient Sheikah pocket prison from a fortress and summons Agitha to inform the Gohma that the time to move is now. Agitha warns them the Gohma won't spare their lives even though they have aided them, so Akazoo plans to use the Malmord for a ritual that shall allow them to survive. When the Gohma storms into Malkariko and overwhelms the garrison, Akazoo enters the room where the Princesses are residing and stabs Princess Zelda IV. Princess Zelda V attempts to run away, but finds her exit blocked by Azrily, who imprisons her inside the Malmord. Akazoo and Azrily then leave Agitha and Mido in charge of the Gohma while they head to the Vigjaro Glade, the lair of a band of Keaton criminals to barter their captured Princess Zelda for a dangerous and powerful artifact in their hands. Hero Power Bloody Display: '''Azrily kills her targets in the most gruesome way possible. Decreases the morale of nearby enemies for each soldier Azrily kills. Bodyguard Sheikah Assassins Traits '''Mixes with Killers Night Fighter Nocturnal Category:Sheikah Cadre Category:Hero Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Stalfos Category:Melee